


Burdens

by evanescentdawn



Series: haylijah [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “I hate that we’re fighting,”
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: haylijah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Burdens

“I hate that we’re fighting,” Hayley whispers, looking up at him, sliding her hand across the distance between them to him, lacing their fingers together.

The weight of Elijah’s gaze doesn’t lighten, it feels heavy as always. His shoulders hunched over as if he’s holding a terribly, terribly great burden on them. And Hayley _hates_ it. Hates this stupid fight they’re having when time is already so precious these days. And how she can’t—she can’t _let_ go.

Elijah raises his hand up and traces his fingertips down her cheeks, the back of her neck and Hayley flutters her eyes close. He doesn’t say anything back but they never needed words. Not now.

She can hear his words clearly through his touch.

**.**


End file.
